Annihilus
Annihilus, nicknamed The Living Death That Walks, is a supervillainous alien from Marvel Comics and a classic recurring enemy of the Fantastic Four and the Guardians of the Galaxy, usually serving as the main villain of story arcs involving the Negative Zone and sometimes arcs that are not, such as when he later became a threat to the entire universe as the main antagonist of the cosmic storyline Annihilation, where he commanded the Annihilation Wave and later became the main villain of the Thanos Trilogy. Biography The being later known as Annihilus was born from an incident involving a Group of tyrannian explorers on the planet Arthros in the Negative Zone. The tyrannians were forced to release the experimental spores they carried with them on the planet in order to save themselves. Centuries later, the spores formed an insectoid being, smart but pretty weak. Luckily, the creature used the technology of the tyrannians to survive and build an exoskeleton for himself as well as discovering the powerful artifact known as the Cosmic Control Rod. The creature, named himself Annihilus, soon became obsessed with Death and survival and that every sentient being is out to kill him or steal the Cosmic Control Rod from him. Driven by his paranoia, Annihilus conquered planet Arthros and many other planets in the Negative Zone. Encounters with the Fantastic Four and other heroes Annihilus first encountered the Fantastic Four when they entered the Negative Zone seeking anti-particles needed to treat Sue's cosmic ray-related pregnancy complications. Annihilus's minions captured the heroes, but they escaped, stealing his Control Rod. They returned it after siphoning off the needed anti-particles and returned to Earth. Annihilus was challenged by Janus the Nega-Man, a research scientist, who developed a module capable of harnessing antimatter energy within the Negative Zone. Annihilus defeated Janus, forcing the Nega-Man to lead him to Earth, but Janus was instead seemingly killed in the exploding atmosphere where matter meets antimatter. Annihilus nearly crossed over to Earth through one of Mister Fantastic's portals, but was driven back by the Avengers. Annihilus battled the Frightful Four, and once again attempted to escape the Negative Zone, but was foiled by Spider-Man and the Human Torch. Sensing great power within Franklin Richards, Annihilus abducted him, along with the Fantastic Four, Medusa, Wyatt Wingfoot, and Agatha Harkness into the Negative Zone. He used a machine to prematurely release the child's full power potential, hoping to transfer the expended energies into himself. The Four defeated Annihilus and escaped back to Earth. Annihilus later allied with Mr Fantastic against the Mad Thinker. Blastaar, a fellow Negative Zone villain and warlord, stole the Control Rod and left Annihilus to die. Desperate, Annihilus tried to escape to Earth. He was defeated by the Avengers and Fantastic Four before returning to the Negative Zone. He was revived by Blastaar and regained his Control Rod. Annihilus attacked the dimension of Asgard, home of the Norse Gods, but was repelled by Odin. Annihilus later kidnapped a sleeping Odin, transporting him to the Negative Zone to steal his power. Annihilus was defeated by Thunderstrike. Annihilation Annihilus began leading the Annihilation Wave, an enormous fleet of Negative Zone battleships, ostensibly claiming to have the goal of conquering the universe. He claims that the universe is expanding into areas of the Negative Zone, making the universe now rightfully his territory. His forces destroy the Kyln, an intergalactic power station and maximum security prison, and the planet Xandar, headquarters of the Nova Corps. He allies with Thanos and two beings that were trapped in the Kyln by Galactus, Tenebrous, and Aegis. Tenebrous and Aegis defeat Galactus and the Silver Surfer, and the two are connected to a giant mechanism in Annihilus' starship. Annihilus' goal is actually creating a massive Power Cosmic bomb that will destroy the Universe and the Negative Zone, leaving Annihilus the only survivor. Thanos betrays Annihilus and Drax and the Silver Surfer manage to free Galactus, who destroys the Annihilation Wave. Nova battles and kills Annihilus. Annihilus was later reborn as an infant with all of the original's memories. Annihilus Junior During the War of Kings, the Negative Zone is invaded by Darkhawk and his ally Talon. They discover the infant Annihilus and his Cosmic Control Rod have been placed under the care of a lesser lord of the Negative Zone, Catastrophus. Catastrophus had been using the Cosmic Control Rod to stunt the development of the infant Annihilus, hoping to prolong his own rule. Talon slew Catastrophus and seized the Control Rod, before calling out to the infant Annihilus and asking it to remember in the future that he had spared the creature's life. During a later incursion into the Negative Zone, Johnny Storm discovers that Annihilus's forces have been rebuilt to "pre-Crunch assault levels," but are currently embroiled in a struggle with Blastaar's forces. Central to that struggle is a city built from the remains of the Negative Zone Prison Alpha. The war is further complicated by the involvement of the Universal Inhumans. The Human Torch dies stopping a horde of aliens from the Negative Zone. Later, when Reed Richards opens a window to the Negative Zone and menaces Annihilus with the Ultimate Nullifier, Annihilus in return brandishes Johnny's uniform to Reed. Annihilus uses regenerative surgery to revive the Human Torch, turning him into a gladiator when he refuses to reopen the portal from the Negative Zone. Annihilus is contacted by an alternative version of Reed Richards (one of the last survivors of the Council of Reeds) via the Cult of the Negative Zone, a religious movement worshiping Annihilus. As part of a plan to orchestrate an event known as the "War of Four Cities", Richards offers to open a massive portal between the Negative Zone and Earth, allowing the Annihilation Wave to pass through. Annihilus agrees, and sends forces to attack the Baxter Building and secure its Negative Zone gateway. Johnny Storm learns of the plan and enlists the Inhumans Light Brigade in an uprising, attacking Annihilus' forces as they prepare to cross over. With the aid of Light Brigade member Kal Blackbane, Johnny wrests the Cosmic Control Rod away from Annihilus, and takes control of the Annihilation Wave armada, using it to battle the Kree fleet as well as the Mad Celestials. Annihilus is captured and a leash is placed around his neck and he's forced to live in Peter Parker's apartment. After a rebellion breaks out for free elections in the Negative Zone, Annihilus wins as a write-in candidate for new leader of the Negative Zone, with 14,980,336,901,214 votes for him. The Infinity Revelation It is later revealed that Annihilus is still trapped in a child form, and has been using a mechanized stand-in for public appearances. Seeking to return to a more impressive size, he has his agents arrange the abduction of Bruce Banner. After his scientists study Banner's physiology and learn what allows him to transform into the Hulk, Annihilus is mutated into a gigantic, more monstrous form. With this new form, Annihilus and his army make another attempt to conquer the universe. They are successful, ravaging many worlds and killing most of Earth's heroes. However, with help from the One Above All, Thanos and Adam Warlock are able to travel back in time and prevent Annihilus' invasion from ever occurring. Warlock then uses his powers to devolve Annihilus into a primitive insect, which is then stepped on by Thanos. Powers and Abilities Annihilus is capable of self-propelled flight with his wings and can withstand the vacuum of space. He wears "armor", actually an insectoid exoskeleton with some armored components, that grants him resistance to most forms of injury (extreme temperatures, ballistic force, bullets, etc.) He has superhuman strength level of 50 tons. He is able to breathe in the vacuum of empty space, and his wings can carry him at speeds of up to mach 3. When Annihilus became Annihihulk his strenght level went beyond 1000 tons. Annihilus wields the Cosmic Control Rod, a weapon of great power. It allows him to manipulate cosmic energy in order to manipulate the molecular structure of matter. The rod is capable of projecting vast amounts of destructive energy and concussive force. Continuous exposure to the cosmic energies of the rod has also retarded the aging process of its wielder, making Annihilus virtually immortal. Though not always engaging himself in direct combat, Annihilus has proved to be a formidable opponent, and was able to give trouble to the Thing, Thor, Nova Prime (Richard Rider), Quasar, and Blastaar in individual fights with relative ease. Annihilus also sometimes wields energy pistols based on Tyannan technology that he has modified. He also leads an elite personal guard, the Centurions, 200 superpowered alien warriors, each from a different Negative Zone world. They are extremely loyal to him and form a devastatingly effective army. Annihilus is always reborn upon death, as he was at the conclusion of the Annihilation miniseries. This is described by Annihilus as "endless resurrection . . . can't stop living.". Navigation Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Evil Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Monsters Category:Warlords Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Elitist Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Supervillains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Slaver Category:Polluters Category:Fanatics Category:Starvers Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Category:Mongers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Parasite Category:Betrayed Category:Hulk Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Jingoists Category:Defilers Category:Supremacists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Arena Masters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Guardians Category:Cataclysm Category:Cult Leaders Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer